


When the Light Fades Forever

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dark, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the desk of Alfred Pennyworth</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Light Fades Forever

Master Dick is dead. It is an eventuality I have feared since the first time Master Bruce took him out as Robin, so many years ago. I have lost count of how many nights I have woken from a vision of his demise. Yet through all that, I never believed it would actually happen. Master Dick was always like that. He was able to silence your fears with a single smile. A smile I shall never see again. 

However, it is not for myself that I am concerned. It is for Master Bruce I worry. Something changed in him the moment he saw his part-no, his son, lying dead upon the ground. To the casual observer, it would have been undetectable, but I have raised the man for almost thirty years. I have watched him develop his personality, and I have observed him perfect his mask, the one he wears as both vigilante and playboy, the one that hides his true feelings. More recently though, I have witnessed this mask crack. I have watched it shatter, to be more exact. 

In his eyes tonight, there was none of the cold determination I have grown accustomed to. Instead, there was something I had never seen in them before. Something not even Jason's death had created. 

I saw death in his eyes.


End file.
